Sticks The Explorer S01 E10 Berry Hunt
Berry Hunt is the 10th episode of Sticks'' the Explorer'' from season 1. Characters Present *Sticks the Jungle Badger *Clumsy Smurf *Milli *Geo *Gargamel *Lola Loud Lana Loud and Lucy Loud *Scar Snout the Wolf Summary Sticks and Clumsy search for blueberries at Fruity Hill...where Gargamel the Wizard lives. Song Going On A Berry Hunt Recap Sticks Got 5 Fruits Like An Apple A Banana A Pineapple A Cherry and A Grape. Sticks Counted All The Fruits. She Said "1,2,3,4,5. 5 Fruits" Sticks Ate All The Snacks. and Clumsy Swung On 3 Vines. Clumsy Wanted All 15 Fruits. and He Said "Oh No! Fruits. No Fruits. NO. No Fruits" Sticks Checked Milli and She Had 6 Colored Pails Like Red Blue Green Yellow Orange and Purple. She Said "Which One Is The Little Blue Pail?" and The Blue Cursor Clicked On It. and She Puts All The Pails Back. Sticks Want To Ask Geo. He Said "Go Across The Icy Cold River,Then,Go Over The Prickly Forest,and Soon,You'll See Gargamel at Fruity Hill" Sticks and Clumsy Are Not Scared. Sticks Finds The Icy Cold River. and Sticks and Clumsy Went To The Icy Cold River. Sticks Said "We Cannot Go Around It" Clumsy Said "We Cannot Go Through It" Sticks Found A Boat To Get Across It. Sticks and Clumsy Rowed The Boat. and The Boat Went To The End. Sticks Finds The Prickly Forest. and Sticks and Clumsy Went To The Prickly Forest. Sticks Said "We Cannot Go Around It" Clumsy Said "We Cannot Go Through It" Sticks Found Some Vines To Swing On. Sticks and Clumsy Swung On The Vines and Swinged Down. Sticks and Clumsy Cheered "Yay" Sticks Finds Fruity Hill. and Sticks and Clumsy Went To Fruity Hill. and Sticks and Clumsy Went Up The Hill. Sticks Picked A Hill 15 Fruits. Sticks and Clumsy Stopped Gargamel. and Gargamel Went Away. 15 Fruits Are In. Sticks and Clumsy Saw Scar Snout In A Hill. They Shouted "OH NO. RUUUUUUUUUN" and The Wolf Is Chasing After Sticks and Clumsy. They Opened The Gate. and Swung Swung Swung Over The Thorns. and Sticks and Clumsy Rowed Boat. and The Wolf Is Cold In The Water. The Wolf Is Swimming In The Cold Water. and Sticks and Clumsy Rowed The Boat Faster. and The Boat Went To The Beggining. and Scar Snout Went Back To The Forest. Sticks and Clumsy Ate Some Fruits. The Fruits Are Delicious Trivia *This episode was a retelling of the song, "Bear Hunt". *The little girl that swings over the forest might be related to Annie. *As Sticks describes the first 2 places. she does body talk. For the icy cold river, she shivers. For the prickly forest, she wiggles her fingers. *First episode where the Travel Song was sung three times. *Because this episode was about going on a berry hunt instead of a bear hunt, Sticks & Clumsy don't ask the usual question "Where are we going?". *This episode was titled Bear Hunt by accident. But it was fixed by replacing it to Berry Hunt. *This is the 2nd of 2 episodes to premiere first on VHS. *This is the 10th episode of the show. *This is the first episode to introduce the Cuphead and Mugman as they appears in the end credits. *This is Cuphead and Mugman's first apperance. Places In Episode #Icy Cold River #Prickly Forest #Fruity Hill Gallery Berry Hunt From Sticks The Explorer.png Berry Hunt For Sticks The Explorer (Cursor Click).png Berry Hunt For Sticks The Explorer (Cold Water).png Berry Hunt From Sticks The Explorer (Gargamel).png Character Find Cuphead and Mugman